


Patience is Better but the Fruit is Sweet

by january_sunshine



Category: Free!
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Happy birthday Makoto!, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/january_sunshine/pseuds/january_sunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today was his eighteenth birthday and everyone was busy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience is Better but the Fruit is Sweet

It was weird when his mother only kissed his cheek as he left for school that November morning. It wasn't as weird when both Ren and Ran forgot what day it was and Ren only realized he forgot his homework on his desk. The oddities began again when Haru actually _opened_ the door that morning--to which Makoto began to wonder if he was sick, why he was actually almost done with breakfast and Makoto wasn't even _late_ (and why did it smell kind of... sweet?)--

And at school, Rei promptly informed them that Gou had canceled their 'swim gathering'. While the season was done for the year, the team still tended to gather on Mondays to work out, or, in Nagisa's case, test out how many sweets they could get while roaming across town not actually being productive. He was also 'busy' running errands with Nagisa, which... was a damper.

Today was his eighteenth birthday and everyone was busy?

No one had even said anything. School went on as usual, and at lunch, Makoto found two little whale-shaped riceballs in his bento, seaweed cut to cover it.

"Huh... I don't remember mom even having these," he remarked, holding it up. Haru looked at it, then shrugged. "Guess you're right." And with that, he just ate it. Their conversation during lunch went on as usual--mostly Makoto rambling about life, his siblings, trying to decide on something for them to do later. Opinions, when Haru felt like expressing some. They didn't often eat inside the school building, but with the weather as cold as it was, they were joined with the cacophony of the classroom.

After a little, as Haru had finished his last bite and began doodling, Makoto scooted his chair closer. "Ne, Haru, want to hang out later?"

Haru looked up. A nonchalant shrug. "Sure. Your place?"

Well, it was a Monday... if they weren't doing anything, it'd be okay. Ren and Ran were usually at the swim club, or doing events at school. They'd get at least a few hours of breather to just play video games if they didn't do homework.

Ah... homework... on his birthday. Well, it wasn't due until Thursday, but he and Haru had been good about finishing it on time.

He sighed, almost heavily, and looked up to find Haru watching him. Putting on his best smile, he shook his head. "I'm fine. Just ready for school to be over."

Haru nodded. "Want to skip second half?"

"Haru-chan! _No_! I'm... tempted, but no. We can't do that."

And thus they had sentenced themselves to three more hours of boredom. And without club activities, the two boys headed home. Makoto had once again begun to fill the silence, talking about anything and everything--until Haru had become quite thoroughly distracted at the pet store's fish aquatic department.

"Haru..."

Hand latched onto his friend's sweater, the two stood about and looked at the different fish for a few minutes. Then, after a little, Haru looked up. "Sorry, I'm ready."

Makoto checked his watch, surprised to find that they'd spent a good twenty minutes just looking at fish. (How, Haru...?) But then Haru needed to make a detour--something about looking at a new swimsuit sale. Another half hour passed. Weren't they supposed to go home? Haru almost went for a swim--Makoto was getting faster about it, thank goodness--and all but dragged his friend from the store before his tie could come undone completely. As Haru sulked, Makoto zipped his jacket back up, promising he'd let him go early to take an extra long shower. 

Convinced enough, they headed back home. Sooner than later, they arrived to his front door. Makoto stepped forward, hand reaching for the handle--

And soon, a large, dark shape found its way over his head.

"Wha--?!"

Voices sshed behind him, and Haru's hands--he could tell by the soft callouses, the fact that they were both cold and smaller than his (really, he should have told Haru to grab his gloves that morning)--held on and pulled him inside. But when did his door open?

"Haru...?! What's going on?"

There were giggles. Then more shushing. Those, he knew, belonged to Ren. Did they skip practice?

"Aaaaand now!"

Nagisa?!

The head moved, and Makoto actually found himself leaning back a little as two eager hands pulled it from him. Not even a second later, he had a sibling latched on to either leg, both of them grinning up at him.

"Happy birthday, big brother!" they chanted.

Soon, the greeting echoed, from Rei standing behind him holding the Iwatobi mascot head, to Nagisa right next to him latching around his waist. Gou off to the side with his mother, both of them in aprons, holding a freshly baked and decorated cake. His father by the table, next to Rin, both of them smiling quite gladly. As Haru stepped back, finally taking off his shoes, Ran's hands grabbed onto his and she tugged on him excitedly.

And streamers. A banner over the living room table, a cute aquatic table cloth laid out. One from one of his earlier birthday parties, but still a favorite. 

"It was really hard trying to pretend we forgot!" she said. "Ren almost woke you up with it this morning."

"Did not!" her twin protested, although he latched onto Makoto's other arm. And with that, he pulled. "Come on, Mom baked a cake and everything! Sit, sit, you gotta see it!"

"I-- wha--?!"

With a smug smirk, Rin made his way over. "Jeez, listen to the brats or you're not gonna get any of your own cake," he teased. "Kick your shoes off and sit down already, you big goof."

"W-what are you even doing here, Rin? I thought you had class?"

"He's out 'sick'," Gou supplied, a hand ghosting bunny-eared quotations. "We had to pretend he came down with something and he got the afternoon off."

"Not like they'll miss me."

Haru resurfaced at that moment, leaning next to his mother to add something to the cake. A few seconds later, his mother brought it over; another chocolate orca had been added on top, it seemed. His own special addition, from his best friend. And to have his family and his closest friends here... Makoto's vision misted up.

A camera flashed, along with Nagisa's infectious laughter. "We made him cry!"

"I'm not cryi'g!" Makoto protested, bringing a hand to his face. 

But he was. He couldn't help it. For all of today, for settling on school, for a long trip through nothing, just knowing Haru had been distracting him so everyone could get together was just overwhelming. It wasn't long before he felt the warmth of bodies around him, the twins both pouncing on his shoulders while everyone else squeezed in. And then his mother laughed.

"Makoto, baby, at least try to smile."

"Moooom!" came the soft whine, and the group laughed more, Gou's gentle fingers ruffling his hair. He managed to open wet emerald eyes to give a broad beaming smile, and his father held up the camera.

"Alright, on the count of three. One... two..."

Soft lips, still cooled from outside, brushed against one wet cheek. His smile took on a turn of surprise.

"Three!"

And the camera flashed.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was originally planning on a short drabble and it became a ficlet. Oops.


End file.
